


What's in it for Me?

by thankchaosforspellcheck (BeautifulChaos56)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Song, Song Lyrics, excessive use of jazz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulChaos56/pseuds/thankchaosforspellcheck
Summary: A sleazy professional Jazz singer tries to tempt some new talent into making a deal with them.





	What's in it for Me?

**(setting: smoky, but rich looking jazz club.  At the table in front of the stage sits a meek-looking blonde man clutching a battered guitar case.  The singer is on stage; A brunet woman decked out to the nines.  She keeps looking at the man like a cat would look at the family canary if it suddenly found the bird in the middle of the floor with a broken wing.)**

**(slow, soft jazzy tempo, piano leads)**

The lights of the city,

Are _oh_ so pretty…

When looked on,

From above.

**(tempo gets louder)**

But everything,

Ain’t lookin’ so sweet,

From down there,

In the mud.

**(sax starts to take the lead, tempo speeds up a bit)**

You want!

The World!

Smilin’ up at you!

from the palm of your hand. ( _ooOOoo_ )

Your talk!

Is big!

But you ain’t gonna make it!

Strummin’ in a one-man band.

Fame!

Fortune!

Wonders and more!

all beyond your

_wildest_ dreams!

You can have!

It all!

Just answer

_one_ little question

_…What’s in it for me?_

**(Tempo _really_ speeds up now)**

Now I know this might seem _…sketchy_

But I _promise,_

It’s for the best.

See, I was once where you were

And back then there was _a lot,_

To second-guess.

I’m just doing you a favor!

And once your…

On the right track.

Give me a call!

A note!

Some kind of sign!

And I’ll let you know _exactly_

How to pay me back

No, no! don’t worry about the details!

We’ll sort them out some other day!

For now,

just remember,

your old pall, Jessie Lee,

When they ask,

“What got you here today?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this song a while ago and I finally had some time to post it. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it!


End file.
